A MOSFET component in which a means is provided for protecting against the through-switching of a parasitic transistor is described in German Patent No. 30 39 803. A method is also described in German Patent No. 197 25 091 by which MOSFET components having a p-type trough region, in which a heavily n-type doped source region is embedded, are provided with a heavily p-type doped region within the p-type trough, with this p-type region extending all the way to the n-type region located beneath the p-type trough and/or stretching laterally beneath the source region. Providing such a heavily p-typed doped region is not suitable for mixed processes if one wishes to avoid additional manufacturing process steps. In addition, a heavily p-type doped region limits the ability to scale down the component.